Human
by Xynn
Summary: Hermione expected her eighth year to be normal compared to all the others. No dark lord trying to kill her or anything. So when a large amount of students return, including every Slytherin that ruined her life and then some, why does she feel like something worse will happen? That the one thing she tried to hide, would be exposed by her worst enemy and a new companion?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, it's Xynn's first fanfiction! Well, on this website, anyways. So, roughly, this story will evolve with time and with some suggestions by (hopefully!) reviewers. Also, the title of this story isn't just "Human", it's "Human?"**

_**Summary:  
Hermione Granger expected her eighth year to be normal compared to all of the others. No dark lord trying to kill her or anything. So when a large amount of students return, including every Slytherin that ruined her life and then some, why does she feel like something worse will happen? That the one thing she tried to hide, would be exposed by her worst enemy and a new companion?**_

_**Human?, Chapter One  
**_

"Up and down, Gin. Up and down." Hermione said, as Ginny's wand wrapped a bandage around Harry's sprained ankle.

"Why'd you have to go and play Quidditch, anyways? I specifically told you to just rest. Then you try to kick off a broom? Merlin, Harry." Ginny said to her fiancé. Prior to this event, Harry's foot had been rolled over by a Vespa, which wasn't enjoyable. Then, he and Ron had tried to play Quidditch in the Burrow's yard.

"Well, I'm off. I need to make sure I've got everything packed up for the trip. Night, Gin. Night, Harry." Hermione said with a chuckle. The couple was absolutely adorable when one of them was injured. She walked to the Apparition point and apparated to her flat. With a sigh, she took her coat and shoes off, tossing them onto her couch. She headed to her bedroom to make sure no swimsuits were tossed about and such. She was walking out of her closet when she noticed something.

Her bedroom window was open.

Before she could rush over and close it, a figure dressed in black slid in and closed it without a word. Without breathing, Hermione watched as it looked around and sniffed the air. The witch quickly put a spell over herself, hoping this...person didn't notice her. In a few minutes, it seemed as if it'd gone through the house. Just as it was about to leave, it turned to the closet and lunged.

_**That was a year ago.**_

With a stretch, Hermione woke up bleary eyed and cranky. Standing above her was an angry redhead, and not the one she wanted to see.

"Merlin, Ron, stop doing that!" She screamed. The boy flinched before putting the pot and the spoon down at his sides.

"Sorry, 'Mione." He said sheepishly. "Wanna go get somethin' to eat before we leave?" He asked cheerily. Hermione peered over to her clock, then sat up quickly.

"Ronald! It's ten thirty! The train leaves at eleven!" She gasped. The redhead only shrugged.

"So? I've got all my things packed. So d'you." He said.

"But _I've _got to get ready! Plus, I'm Head Girl, so I can't fall asleep on the train. Merlin's mum, get out!" Hermione screamed again, shoving Ron out of her suite. Harry and Ginny had gotten married last night, and they had crashed at this hotel for the night. Hermione climbed out of bed, her brown orbs flickering over the clothes left out on her bed. _What is it with Gin trying to dress me like a Slytherin? _The woman thought, seeing an ensemble of greens and blacks. With a shrug, Hermione went to take a long shower.

Within a few minutes, she was out. Wrapping a towel around herself, she picked up the hotel room's phone and dialed room service.

"Yes, may I have two servings of eggs benedict, an order of french toast, a pitcher of orange juice and some cereal, along with milk? Thank you kindly." She placed the phone back in the holder and got to getting dressed. Ginny had laid out a simple emerald-green fitted top with some black skinny jeans, with some black flats. There were even a pair of black sunglasses, the ones that made you look like you were a superstar, and were bigger than your face. With a giggle, Hermione knocked on the door that connected her room and the newlyweds'. After some shuffling, the door opened to Harry's morning face.

"Mornin', 'Mione. Why're you up so early?" He asked.

"Harry, it's 10:40. We've got to leave now. I've ordered breakfast, so hurry up, or I'll eat your afters." Hermione said with a grin. Quickly, Harry shut the door and with some yelling, awoke Ginny and managed to dress her in some loose blue jeans and a black shirt. The new Mrs. Potter smiled blearily up at Hermione before curling up in a ball and falling onto her bed. With a laugh, Hermione opened the door, revealing a scared hotel staff member and Ron's flushed face. Hermione's eyebrow twitched as she dragged Ronald into the room by his ear.

"I will deal with you later." She growled, her eyes flashing white before she turned to the muggle. "I'm so sorry, sir. My friend tends to overreact greatly. What happened?" She asked, helping the man up and taking the cart inside the room.

"He-he-he um, pulled out a stick, and threatened to um, hex me? I-I don't know what that means but-" He was cut off when Hermione swiftly brought her wand up to the man's temple.

"Obliviate." She said. The last minute of this man's life, erased. Good. She sent him on his merry way, and shut the door. She then turned around and lifted her wand, then sharply brought it down.

"AVIS! OPPUGNO!" A small flock of paper birds flew from Hermione's wand, straight for Ron's being. Just like in sixth year. They pecked at him and he whined. Ginny quickly sat up, and batted at Hermione's hands. With a pout, the girl stopped the spell. Ron's shoulder heaved as he looked up at the girl.

"What was that for!?" He whined.

"Hm, I dunno. For trying to hex a muggle! Why in the name of Merlin would you need to hex him!?" Hermione yelled incredulously.

"Well..he..um..helookedliketomriddle." Ron mumbled.

"What?" Ginny asked, pointing to her ear.

"He said he looked like Tom Riddle." Harry said. "Which is so unbelievably stupid that I just..go eat your cereal, Ron." He finished, picking up a a plate of eggs Benedict and handing the other to Ginny. Hermione ate her french toast and in a matter of minutes, they were ready to go. Shrinking her trunk, and putting it in her pocket, Hermione followed everyone out of the hotel. After they checked out, though, she smashed her ring finger in between the door and the doorframe, causing her to spew out some words that even full-grown wizards wouldn't say. As they started to apparate, Hermione was too concentrated to fully apparate. As she made it to the outside of King's Cross, a horrible scream left her mouth.

"My finger! My whole damn finger is gone!" She said with a scream. She had so splinched herself. Quickly, Harry covered her with his cloak, and they all rushed her into platform 9 3/4. She was still screaming and had tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Most parents and students were looking over concerned, and just ignored her. It wasn't like her finger nub was bleeding and you could clearly see the bone.

"Hold still." A cold voice said. With a quick Accio charm, he had Hermione's trunk out of her pocket. He enlarged it and rummaged through it. He found a bottle full of brown liquid and put a drop of it on Hermione's finger. The majority of her finger started to grow back, but stopped at the knuckle. "Now we wait." Was all he said, before putting the essence away and shrinking her trunk again, stowing it back in her jeans pocket. When she looked up, she was shocked to see Draco Malfoy's face.

"Thank you, Malfoy." She whispered.

"Anytime, Granger." Draco said with a nod. He spun on his heel, heading back towards his mother and father, who glared at her with disdain. But his sister only smiled and waved.

"What the bloody hell did he mean by 'Anytime'!?" Ron huffed.

"Seeing as I'll have to share quarters with him for the rest of the year, we'll probably be fixing each other up." Hermione stated, pointing to Draco's 'Head Boy' pin. With a frustrated sigh, Ron headed onto the train. With a light laugh, she followed him, turning back to spot Draco again.

He was staring right back.

* * *

With a groan, Draco rolled over and sat up, spotting his twenty-year-old sister above him. Growling, he reducto'd the damned alarm clock out of her grasp. With a laugh, Andariel pulled her younger brother up and slapped him dead in the face.

"Shower and put these on." She said, throwing some clothes at him. "We leave in twenty-minutes. Mum's got the Prophet and some food for you downstairs." She finished, and left his room. He stood up and stretched, heading to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, he stepped out of the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist. He dressed in the red shirt and black pants his sister sat out for him. As he walked downstairs and grabbed the piece of toast awaiting him, he turned to his sister.

"I look like a bloody Griffyndor, Ariel." He muttered, biting down on the toast and picking up the prophet. "Oh look at that, Potty and the Weaslette got hitched." He said.

"Aw, Ginevra got married? Harry'll protect her. Speaking of marriage, when do you plan on doing it, Dragon?" Ariel asked, arching a brow. She looked just like her brother, except for the fact she had black hair. Draco flicked his sister's forehead and smirked.

"Hopefully I don't have to settle for anyone at Hogwarts." He mumbled.

"That Astoria girl seems nice." Narcissa said.

"She's a slut, mum. I'm surprised she doesn't have a disease." Ariel said with an eye roll. She stood up and grabbed her purse, signalling the time to leave. "Daddy, we're heading out! Come along, now!" She called upstairs. Their father came downstairs with the same boring look on his face. They all apparated to the outside of King's Cross. Upon arriving, they heard pained screams. He recognised those screams. _God dammit Granger, what've you done this time?_ He thought, following the foursome into the magical platform. He shuffled his family into a corner and strutted over to Hermione.

"Hold still." Was all he said, as he looked over the splinch. He summoned Hermione's trunk and looked through it, finding the Essence of Dittany. He put a drop of it where the missing digit was and it grew back up to the knuckle. "Now we wait." He said, shrinking her trunk and stowing it back into the girl's pocket. She looked up and seemed to let out an involuntary gasp as she did so.

"Thank you, Malfoy." She whispered.

"Anytime, Granger." He replied with a nod. He turned around and walked back over to god family.

"Did you just go and touch that filthy mudblood!" Lucius hissed to his son, scourgifying the boy's hands. Draco lightly shoved his father, his eyes hardening.

"Don't, father. She's been through enough. The war is over." He said, pecking his mother on the cheek. Lucius snorted and Andariel grunted.

"Dad, auntie Bella carved the word Mudblood on that damn girl's arm! Can't you just shut it for once!?" Ariel's accent tended to become more pronounced when she was angry. With a laugh, he hugged and kissed her goodbye.

"Bye-a, Dragon. Keep 'er safe." She said, waving to Hermione. He turned to look at her, only to find she was already looking.

* * *

Draco climbed aboard the train and settled into a compartment with Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and, unfortunately, Astoria.

"Eh mate, what was all that screaming out there?" Blaise asked.

"Granger splinched herself, the fuckin' broad." Pansy said. Draco smacked the back of her head.

"Calm down, Pansy. It was only her ring finger." He said, leaning back on the girl before hearing something clink in his pocket. He swore out loud as he found her bottle of Dittany.

"What's that?" Astoria asked.

"Granger's-"

"I'll bring it to her!" Pansy shouted, grabbing the bottle and running out of the compartment. Draco immediately stood up and followed her. By the time Draco had made it, Pansy had already started taunting her.

"Don't think just because he fixed your damn splinch, that he actually likes you. He only did it to shut you up, he told me himself. He regrets doing it, because now he's been infected by-"

"Merlin, Pansy, just shut up!" Draco exclaimed, even though Hermione was already running out of the compartment. He turned around and followed her to the very back of the train. It was old and dusty, and the window was stuck open. The witch huddled in the corner of the seat, her head ducked in between her knees.

"God dammit, whoever it is, just leave alone before I Avada Kedavra you." She moaned, without looking up.

"Well that would be unfortunate. You'd never get to see my beautiful children." He said sarcastically. Hermione showed a bit of her tear streaked face and laughed bitterly.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked lightly. With a shrug, he sat down next to her.

"I figured we'd have to learn to tolerate each other sooner or later." He said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and turned her head, so it was still laying on her knees, but she was looking at him.

"Well then, Malfoy, what's your favourite colour?" She said. "And don't you dare say green, because that is bollocks." She added.

"I like the colour red. It's energetic. Motivating. Yours is yellow, if I remember correctly." Draco said, tapping his temple.

"I've taking a liking to black. Makes me feel safe." Hermione replied lightly, pulling out her 'Diva' sunglasses and putting them on with a smile. Just as Draco was about to ask something, a boy came rushing in.

"Um, Hermione Granger? Someone's asking for you in the main carriage." The third year said. She stood up, her glasses and expression making her look exceptional.

"What the hell are you on about? _Who's _asking for me?" She said, quite irritated. As she waited, she propped her hand on her hips.

"Um, they say their name is Arion, but-" The boy was cut off by Hermione rushing out of the carriage.

* * *

_God dammit, not now, Arys, not now! _Hermione thought, as she pushed past people who were looking out of their compartments, due to Draco calling her name as she ran.

"This doesn't concern you, Malfoy!" She called, still running.

"If some unknown person is on this damn train, it is!" He yelled back, finally catching up to the speeding witch.

"He's my brother, you dolt!" She screamed, finally making it to the carriage. A boy around Andariel's age stood up with a grin. He had sky blue eyes and hair darker than Harry Potter's. His skin was similar to Hermione's, and he was her height as well. He donned a simple pair of black jeans, black tennis, a white shirt and a leather jacket with a collar.

"Look, it's Herm-own-ninny!" He said with a chuckle. For that, the Head Girl punched him in the arm and her mouth settled into a grim line.

"What is it, Arion? It's bad enough you snuck on this damn train, now he's in here, and he won't leave." She muttered, motioning to Draco, who stood in the doorway.

"I can make him leave.." Arion whispered. With a shake of her head, she turned to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Malfoy, if you stand and guard the door, I'll be in your debt. Twice. I will roughly do anything to get you out of this room." She said. A smirk appeared on Draco's face as he backed out.

"You better remember this conversation, Granger." He said cryptically, shutting the door. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Arion.

"Well, in short, mum and dad are gone." He said. Hermione's parents had long since died, so he was talking about her _other_ parents.

"What d'you mean 'gone'? Are they on a mission?" Hermione hissed.

"They're vampires, Hermione, and they've been watched by the Ministry for years!" Arion hissed right back. Hermione's eyes widened and she grabbed his jacket collar.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" She whispered, brown eyes on blue.

"I mean," He said, grasping his sister's hands in his. "They had a whole damn basement full of Ministry reports and files in their house! The Ministry is _in their house_." Arion whispered. Hermione shook her head. And shook it again. She backed away from the boy and leaned against the door._  
_

"No. No. They're not dead, Arys. You think they are, but they're not. I know they're not!" She mostly whispered that last part to herself. Arion walked over to her and she pulled her wand out.

"Don't. You may be part wizard, but I am _so _much more powerful than you are." She said, her voice deadly. Arion's eyes flashed white as he chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, but _I'm _more powerful than you when it comes to the other half." He said, his tone matching hers. He stalked towards her and she quickly stood up and let loose a scream as her brother disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Draco had docked points from a student who'd turn another child's hair pink when the scream sounded. Again, everyone poked their nosy heads out of their compartments to get a look at the action. One student almost opened the door when it was thrown open from the inside. Hermione, wild-eyed and scared, looked around for a certain snake. She found his stormy grey eyes and ran over to him, panting heavily. Before he could say anything, she had curled into him and started sobbing her eyes out. Her small hands clutched the back of his shirt and he awkwardly patted her on the back. Ginny, Harry, Ron and some other eighth year Gryffindors ran over and glared at Draco.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her, you snake!?" Ginny screamed, putting a hand on Hermione's back. Surprisingly, the witch's body shrunk away from the redhead's touch.

"He's cursed her! Are you so lonely that you've charmed her into being your bloody girlfriend?" Ronald accused. That activated something in Hermione. For the third time that day, she was crying, and she was sick of people thinking she was helpless! Wrenched herself out of Draco's arms and turned around, jabbing a finger into Ron's chest.

"For your information, Ronald, no, I haven't been cursed! I've just received news that two people I'm very close to may have died, by a person I thought was dead, so why don't you and your little brain go and mull that over!?" She screamed, her voice going hoarse. The posse's faces softened and again, Ginny tried to reach out to her, but Hermione simply turned her body towards Draco again.

"No. I don't want pity. I'm sick of being the one who's pitied." She said coldly, turning to her compartment. Per usual, everyone who could followed her. She grabbed her trunk and opened it, pulling out her robes. Turning to the crowd, she pulled her glasses off and threw them at one of the spectators.

"What, I haven't bared myself enough? You want to see me naked, too!?" She hissed, slamming the compartment door shut, even though about five other people were originally sitting in it. She darkened the glass and quickly changed into her robes. She shrunk the trunk, put it in one of her pockets, and walked out. She turned to Draco, who had also changed into his robes.

"Do we have a meeting to go to?" She asked, making sure her voice didn't sound small. He shook his head.

"McGonagall has arranged their schedules and nonsense. She, and I quote, said we 'already have enough on our plates'. I'm guessing there's something happening that we won't like." He replied.

"Probably. I hope there's no idiotic House Unification class or activity. There's been enough at trying to do that." The witch said, with a roll of her eyes. The train stopped and she turned to the Slytherin next to her. "Ready?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

"Sure." Draco said, following the brunette off of the train.

**I liked that. I liked that a lot. I'm guessing by now, you guys have realised that, if her parents are vampires, that Hermione and Arion are vampires, right? More will be explained as the story progresses. Peace, yo, and please review!**

**Much love, Xynny.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wewt wewt, chapter two! I'm excited! Are you guys? I'm actually pumped about how this story might evolve. Alright, I'll stop talking. Here's chapter two!**

_**Human?, Chapter Two.**_

_Previously,_  
_"Do we have a meeting to go to?" She asked, making sure her voice didn't sound small. He shook his head._

_"McGonagall has arranged their schedules and nonsense. She, and I quote, said we 'already have enough on our plates'. I'm guessing there's something happening that we won't like." He replied._

_"Probably. I hope there's no idiotic House Unification class or activity. There's been enough at trying to do that." The witch said, with a roll of her eyes. The train stopped and she turned to the Slytherin next to her. "Ready?" Hermione asked with a giggle._

_"Sure." Draco said, following the brunette off of the train._

* * *

"Merlin, why can't I have any peace?" Hermione groaned, seeing a fuming Ron and Ginny stomping towards her. Draco's throaty laugh floated from behind her as he climbed onto a nearby bench.

"Want to make a run for it?" He joked.

"I'd love to. But I'd rather let them yell at me here. Put of the Weasley wrath, and you're in for a life of hell." She giggled. The siblings grew angrier, because she was just talking to Draco.

"What the hell, 'Mione!? Didn't I tell you dont' mess with this ferret!?" Ron screamed.

"I'll do whatever I please, Ronald! And who are you, my father?" Hermione threw back.

"If he was here, you wouldn't be like this!" The boy replied.

"My father didn't give a damn about my wizarding life! He thought talking to _you _was corrupting my mind! So what, talking to Draco is insanity?" She screamed, clearly irritated.

"That'd be better than getting caught up with that damn Slytherin!" Ron said, crossing his arms.

"So, you're telling me, and correct me if I'm wrong, that going insane is better than being acquainted with a Malfoy? What about you Ronald? I know for a fact you had a huge crush on Andariel Malfoy!" Hermione said, a smirk spreading across her face. Draco laughed loudly at the look on Ron's face. It was a mixture of shock and horror.

"Shut up, Malfoy! At least I don't torment children to get a laugh!" Ginny called. That wiped the smile from Draco's face.

"I have _never _terrorized a child for laughs. _Ever_. I have two nieces and a nephew who I never want to come to this school because of the way the Malfoy name is perceived! And you're idiotic accusations are the reason behind that!" The boy screamed. His chest rose and fell quickly, and Hermione quickly turned him around and shuffled him into a carriage. With her foot on the step to climb in, she turned around to the lookalike siblings, the rest of their crew coming up behind them.

"I hope this is what you wanted."

She climbed into the carriage and slammed the door shut. A small smile appeared on her face as she heard Harry screaming at his best friend. The ride to the castle was silent. But it was so.._loud_. When the carriage stopped, and Draco moved to open it, but it opened from the outside first. Blaise raised a brow to find the witch and wizard in a carriage together, and one of them wasn't hexed. Hermione made her way out, and as she turned to leave, she caught the beginnings of a conversation about her.

"You got stuck in a carriage with that filthy mudblood? My poor little Dragon." Astoria Greengrass said. With a bitter laugh, Draco slapped her hand off of his chest.

"Only one person gets to call me that, and her initials are ATM." He said, which cause a bout of laughter to erupt from Hermione, who was a couple of yards away. Pansy immediately turned on the girl, who had a cute grin on her face.

"What's so funny, you toerag?" She sneered.

"It's just, in the muggle world-"

"Oh, shut up, you filthy piece of trash!" Astoria interrupted, with a roll of her eyes. Hermione, with set brown eyes, continued.

"In the muggle world, an ATM is something that is part of a bank. An ATM gives out money from the bank to people who have accounts. I just found it funny because the family is rich. But I'm finished now. Don't worry about the filthy mudblood getting in your way, anymore." Hermione finished, grinning at the shell-shocked group one last time before turning around and heading into the school.

* * *

Hermione was making her way to the new Heads' dormitory, thanks to the directions of the new headmistress. Mcgonagall added that the portrait in front of it was, "unstickable and unchangeable". The young witch wondered why she had to add that, and then she saw the portrait.

"Oh bloody hell..." The portrait's characters were herself and Draco. The brunette and brown-eyed witch was in a thin, green, gossamer dress that stopped at her knees. She was draped on a tree branch, and was handing a plump red apple to a tall and fit blond wizard with grey eyes. They both had lazy smiles on their faces as the wizard reached up and held the apple with the witch. The wizard's name was-get this-Drake. The witch's name was Harmonia. With a shake of her head, Hermione scratched the apple and the portrait swung open. The common room was circular, with a long silver couch with a golden coffee table in front of it. On each side of the couch was a big fluffy chair the same colour as Gryffindor's gold. The four rooms ran along one wall, and on the other, was a small kitchenette. There was a fridge, a small fridge, and a microwave. _Muggle technology? _Hermione thought with a laugh. She then checked the rooms. It was her room, then Draco's, then the bathroom, then a door that was a portal to Hogsmeade. Mcgonagall said it was her treat, but it was obviously there for one reason.

Hermione headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The Entrance Feast usually lasted all night, so she had time. She stepped out a while later, with her hair up in a messy bun and a towel wrapped around herself. As she closed the bathroom door, she turned around to see Draco and a few other boys step inside. Was that..no. Cormac. Just as she made a move to enter her room, said boy was already halfway across the room. So, the opened the first door she was near, and that just _had _to be Draco's room. As she opened it and ran into it, her towel was ripped off. She shut and locked the door and sat down, her bare bottom hitting the soft green carpet. There was some bashing and beating on the door, along with the yelling, and then there was a soft knock.

"Granger?" That was Draco's voice. Hermione unlocked it slowly and poked only her head out. A small grin graced his face. "There you are. Sorry about that, Cormac wouldn't stop hassling me. I was hoping you'd be asleep so I could tell him you weren't here." He said.

"Can you do me a favour? Because I'm sitting here naked, and I'm about to go lie down in your bed." Hermione said, getting to the point. "Can you get my clothes from my trunk? Something I can sleep in?" She asked. With a nod, he disappeared for a couple of minutes, then came back with some clothes. She grabbed them with a quick thanks and put them on. When she did, she laughed out loud. He had grabbed a black sports bra and a pair of black spandex shorts that dancers wore. Which, she remembered, was a hobby she had picked up. She quickly put them on and left the room.

"Um, Granger, you forgot to put your pants on." Draco said, and again, she laughed.

"No, Malfoy, I didn't. These are dancer's shorts." Hermione replied, sitting on the couch and curling her feet under her. Draco sat a little a ways from her. "Did I miss any important announcements?"

"Not much, just that we have a bloody House Unification class and they've shoved all the Eighth years into one table." Draco replied sarcastically. Hermione grinned sheepishly.

"I feel like that's my fault." She said, laughing. Draco shook his head and stood, heading to the bathroom to shower. Hermione stood up and walked into her room, grabbing a book from a bookshelf that was set up. she went back to sit on the couch and read.

By the time Draco stepped out of the shower, Hermione was fast asleep, with the book on her lap. The wizard got dressed and then made her more comfortable and found a blanket to lay over her. She mumbled something with Arion's name in it as he shut the door to his bedroom.

* * *

Hermione woke up to her robes being thrown in her face. She sat up quickly, and fell off of the couch in surprise. She looked up at Malfoy's lazy grin and sucked her teeth.

"Let's go, Head Girl, we've got a school to run." Draco said. Hermione rushed into the bathroom and changed, then grabbed her satchel and headed out to breakfast. With another suck of her teeth, she walked over to the long wooden table with all house colours on it and sat down with a huff. A familiar laugh floated across the room and as soon as it happened, it stopped. Hermione turned her head and saw it was Ginny, who was accompanied by her husband and brother, along with Luna Lovegood.

"'Mione!" Luna squealed with a giggle. With a smile, the brunette hugged the wispy little girl with a laugh.

"Hiya, Luna. How have you been?" She asked, to which Luna responded by gushing on and on about Nargles and Thestrals. The girl sat down next to her, and was secretly relieved that Draco was on her other side. The new trio dispersed as Ginny went to sit at the Gryffindor table and the two boys sat next to Luna. Schedules were handed out, and unsurprisingly, the entire Eighth year class had classes together. Laughing to herself, she looked over Luna's schedule as well and saw there _was _a House Unification class.

"I feel bad now." Hermione said aloud, earning a bark of a laugh from Draco.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?" Ron yelled angrily, earning a head shake from Harry and a small laugh from Luna.

"What's so funny, Ronald, is that you have the _audacity _to talk to me after you bloody embarrassed me in front of everyone who was watching last night, you thick tosser." The witch replied snarkily, which confused Ron even more. He'd never head 'his 'Mione' talk like that before. Before he could get a word out, the owls flew in. Hermione stood up to leave, assuming she wouldn't receive an owl. But what she saw made her even angrier.

A bat had just flown in.

Everyone was whispering about it, which just made the man turned bat even happier. He glided over to Hermione and you could just see the smirk on his face. With a roll of her eyes, a puff of black smoke appeared and Arion stood there, this time in an emerald-green muscle shirt and some dark jeans.

"Why, sister dear, you don't look happy to see me!" The boy cawed.

"That's because you disappeared for six months and I thought you were dead, _brother dear_." Hermione deadpanned. With a laugh, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and steered her over to Headmistress McGonagall.

"Ah, Mr. Grant, I see you've found your sister. Hermione, dear, you wouldn't mind introducing him to the rest of the Slytherins and eighth years, would you? Also, he needs some robes." The headmistress said.

"I suppose I could. But you have to give me your Hogsmeade candy, Arys." Hermione replied lightly, grabbing her brother's wrist then immediately stopping. She'd realised that Arys had shapeshifted from a bat into a human. In front of everyone. She was surprised no one screamed. She dragged him over to the eighth year table, and pulled him next to her form.

"Oi! You guys, shut up!" Hermione yelled, to which they did not open.

"Listen, you bunch of twits!" Arion screamed, which shut everyone up in the entire hall. With a grin and closed eyes, he turned his head to Hermione. Who then punched him in the chest.

"You guys, this is my brother Arion Grant. He transferred to Hogwarts this year and blah blah. He's a Slytherin." She said loudly. Arion waved with a smile and almost half of the Slytherin girls were on him.

"So, Ari, where'd you go to school before this?" Pansy asked.

"Rion, do you have a girlfriend?" Astoria questioned.

"Blimey, these nicknames are horrible! 'Mione, I like the one you gave me better." Was all Arion said, shrugging the girls off and turning to his sister.

"Why thank you, Arys. Have you gotten your schedule yet?" She said, to which he nodded. "Good, you also need a set of robes." Hermione said, and Arys grabbed her hand and ran towards the door. Hermione _Accio_'d her satchel, which took Ron's two pieces of toast as it ran up to meet her. She grabbed them with a giggle and handed them to her brother.

"Breakfast, _Ari_?" She said, mimicking Pansy. He shuddered but took the toast. They headed to the front gates, to they could apparate to Diagon Alley. They apparated quickly, and walked into Madam Malkin's.

"Hullo, Madam! Can I have a Boys' Slytherin uniform and cloak pack? And if so, can they be self repairing?" Hermione asked. Arys stood on the podium and let Madam Malkin figure out his robe size, then handed the cloaks and uniforms to him.

"That'll be 10 Galleons, dearie." Madam Malkin said. Hermione hurriedly gave them to the old woman and they left to head back to the school. Once they were there, Arys changed into his robes and they headed to class.

"The first class on here is this dreaded House Unification class, so let's go. It's in the old Defense Against the Dark Arts room." Hermione said, heading to the class. They walked in and all heads turned towards them.

"And just where have you two been!?" The redheaded teacher with the angry face screamed. Hermione's hand flew to her hip and she cocked her body sideways.

"Diagon Alley. Well, Madam Malkin's." She said simply, like it was no big deal.

"You were off school grounds!? Just wait until the Heads and the Headmistress hears about this! Where is that irresponsible Head Girl anyway? If she's Head Girl, she should have been here with Mr. Malfoy! Ugh! She better not be a bad student!" This woman hissed.

"Actually, Professor Stefani, that is the Head Girl. And she got special permission from the Headmistress herself to buy the new transfer student some robes." Draco said, leaning back in his chair. His grin mirrored the same one on Hermione's face.

"Like that's believable! Who do you think you are, young miss, Hermione Granger!? Like you could measure up to that war hero!" Stefani said.

"Well, Professor _Ste-fah-nee_," Hermione sneered. "I am Hermione Granger. And thanks for calling me a war hero. Now, can we get on this class, which should be renamed 'Teacher and Student Unification', since you just sat here and insulted me." She finished, striding in and taking her seat, which actually had her name on it, next to Draco. Most of the students were nodding in agreement, and the professor sort of smiled.

"You all just completed the first test of this class." She said lightly. She undid the bun she had in her hair and it flowed all the way down her back. The glasses she had on had now disappeared, showing her light green eyes. "Now, let me reintroduce myself. I am professor Stefani Forbes. I will be helping the Houses unify in many ways. And this test was to see if two different houses would coöperate. Ten points awarded to Slytherin and Gryffindor." She said, a grin on her face now. Hermione looked around and saw she wasn't the only confused one.

"Now, students, this class is all about teamwork. So, you'll have a partner. The person sitting next to you will fill in this opening. Notice they are of opposite gender and of another house." Stefani said. A happy clap came from the back of the class.

"I got your brother, 'Mione! Don't worry, I won't let the Nargles get him." Luna said seriously, as Arion grinned down at her.

"There won't be much mistletoe around, Lovegood, so I doubt she's worried." Draco said, kicking his feet up and propping them on the desk. Now Arion was confused, with cause Hermione to chuckle.

"Back to the topic at hand, you all have to choose trust exercises to do. Here is a sheet, and you and your partner will each pick two out of the ten options." The professor said, using her wand to send sheets of parchments to the students. One floated to Hermione and she pushed Draco's feet off of the desk so she could lean down and look at the parchment without getting kicked in the face.

"We should choose the Willow in the Wind." Draco said, checking off the box next to the exercise.

"And I think we should choose Eye Contact." Hermione replied, checking off that box. She handed the sheet back to Stefani, and leaned back in her seat. They waited until everyone had handed their sheets back.

"Well, it seems that almost everyone chose the same exercises. Willow in the Wind and Eye Contact it is." Stefani said, putting the sheets down and clearing her throat. "Now, each of you turn to your partners. You must stare into their eyes for precisely two minutes whilst finding things you have in common. Go!"

Hermione and Draco's faces were only five inches apart from each other's. With a grin, Draco started.

"We both like books." He said.

"We both hate a certain person now." Hermione shot right back.

"Both of us don't want to be here." Draco replied with a laugh.

"We both have a vast vocabulary of insults." Hermione giggled out.

"We have the same common room." Draco.

"We have the same table in the Hall." Hermione.

"We're both badass potioneers." Draco.

By the time the minute was up, Hermione was in a fit of giggles, and Draco was looking at her like she had a parrot on her head. Every time she looked back up at him, she laughed even harder. One she calmed down, and Ron stopped his angry whining, they got to the next exercise. Everyone gathered in a circle and one person stood in the middle of them all. Then, the person in the center leaned one way, and the person nearest them used their arms to push them to the other side of the circle. Hermione's turn came after Draco's and she stood in the center uneasily. Half of these people hated her with a passion. She closed her eyes, clamped her hands to her sides, and leaned back. Someone pushed her to the front, and then she was pushed to the side.

_Hm. This isn't so bad_. Hermione thought. Stefani asked for a pause, since Luna was asking a 'vital' question, so she opened her eyes, only to find Ron had pushed her a little too hard towards Luna, who wasn't paying attention. With a scream, she tried to catch herself but couldn't, resulting in her bashing her forehead on the stone floor. She was immediately knocked unconscious.

"Weasel, you idiotic twit!" Draco yelled. What part of a pause did that redhead not understand?

"Don't blame me, blame Luna!" Ron yelled back defensively.

"Mr. Weasley, you heard me say stop. I even stated Ms. Lovegood was going to ask me a question, so you decide you'll push the student into her? Fifty points docked from Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy, can you..I would say escort, but that's not the case here. Quickly wake her up, and then carry her to Madame Pomfrey. Here's a pass." Stefani said, handing Draco a piece of paper with spidery handwriting on it. He stuffed it in his cloak pocket and shook Hermione awake.

"Put that damn spoon down, Ronald!" Hermione yelled sleepily, her face a mixture of pain and annoyance. A snicker ran throughout the class as Draco tried to wake her up again. Which didn't work. So he did the only thing he thought that would wake any girl up.

"Draco says he's going to kiss you, 'Mione." He whispered. He guessed some part of her subconscious was awake, because she shot up and bashed him in the head with a nearby inkwell. He hissed in pain before picking the young woman up.

"Put..put me down, Malfoy." She mumbled, her head leaning on his shoulder. He used someone's red scarf to put on her head, as her head had started bleeding. He strode down the hallway when she tugged urgently on his robes.

"What is it, Granger?" He asked softly.

"Run. I'm going to throw up, and I'd rather not do it on you." She said. And he did what he was told. As soon as they made it there, he conjured a bucket for her and she fell out of his arms, onto a bed, and threw up into the bucket. She did this many times before curling up into the fetal position and staying like that. Madame Pomfrey came rushing out with confusion. It took Draco a while to explain the situation to her. The matron walked up to Hermione and lightly touched the tip of her wand to the wound.

"_Tergeo_." She whispered, and the dried blood disappeared. She then walked over to her vast cabinet, and found a Calming Draught, as the young witch was now shivering. "Hermione, dear, you'll have to sit up and take this." The woman said, with no response from Hermione.

"Draco, I need you to tilt her head, so the potion actually goes down her throat." Madame Pomfrey said. Draco walked over to Hermione and slid his hand under her cool cheek, and tilted it sideways, then used his other hand to support her head and neck. The nurse spooned it into her mouth as Hermione smiled lazily and her head tilted to the side.

"You're bleeding, Malfoy." Hermione said, sitting up slowly and turning him around, revealing a gash at the nape of his neck. She sat him down next to her as she pulled out tiny pieces of glass and vanished away all the blood. "_Episkey_." She said, glad she could use wandless magic. The cut sealed itself up and Hermione patted it lightly. "There, no more boo-boos." Hermione finished, yawning about twice. Draco turned to Madam Pomfrey with a chuckle.

"Did you sneak a bit of a Sleeping potion into the spoon?" He asked, and the matron tried to put a look of innocence on her face. She gave him permission to stay with her the rest of the day, since he felt he was partly responsible.

_**x0x{But I'm only human.}x0x**_

Draco had left the Hospital Wing for a few minutes, to stop by the kitchens and pick up some snacks. When he returned, basically every eighth year who wasn't a Slytherin (besides Arion) was crowding around Hermione's bed. With an irritated sigh, he shoved past them and sat in the chair next to the bed. Harry spotted him and arched a brow.

"Has she done anything else, Malfoy?" He asked.

"Not really. Madam Pomfrey gave her a calming potion along with a sleeping potion, so she should wake up late tonight, maybe even tomorrow morning." Draco replied, taking a bite out of his apple. "That is, if your friends shut up and let the damn witch sleep."

"I'll talk if I want to talk, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, causing Hermione to stir.

"Would you just shut up!?" Draco hissed. "She needs to sleep it off. It's your fault, anyways."

"IT IS NOT!" Ron roared, which made Hermione shoot up and let out a squeal of terror. She glared at Ron before turning to Harry with a smile.

"Glad to see you're awake." Harry said, lightly patting Hermione's head. Ginny soon rushed in, threatening to curse people if they didn't move. She came up to the foot of Hermione's bed and caught her breath.

"Oh, 'Mione, don't hate me. You know what happens when one Weasley starts fighting, everyone else joins in!" Ginny said, clasping her hands together. With a smile, Hermione nodded lightly.

"But I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Gin." She said. Ginny turned to Draco and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry for saying you terrorize children for fun." The redhead said. Draco nodded and turned to Hermione.

"Madame Pomfrey said you had to stay until classes ended tomorrow." He told her.

"Why!?" She asked, her eyes frantic. "I can't miss my second day of classes!" She squealed.

"Granger, people die from not treating concussions right, one of which you have." He said, taking a mirror off of the table beside the bed and showing her the kumquat sized bump on her forehead. She winced at the sight and he nodded. "Lovegood said that she would handle getting your work for you, since the person whose fault it was isn't responsible enough to do it." Draco finished with a sneer.

"Don't you dare call me irresponsible!" Ron yelled once more.

"Oh, but Ron, you're very irresponsible!" Luna said airily. "I remember you managed to actually lose a cauldron that had a potion in it. Turns out the House Elves like the taste of Manegro Potion, because they had hair for days." She said with a light giggle. Ron stormed out, followed by a reluctant Harry and a laughing Ginny, who then were followed by the rest of the class. Hermione eyed one of the apples Draco had and snatched it up, against his protests.

"It's not like I could make a request, Malfoy. Just let me eat it." Hermione said, taking a bite out of the crisp apple, a smile on her face.

"Apples are beginning to become a recurring theme in this relationship." McGonagall said, striding in with a chuckle. "How are you, Hermione?" She asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine, Profess- I mean, Headmistress." Hermione said, ducking her head down in embarrassment. Minerva chuckled before patting Hermione's leg.

"It's okay, it was an honest mistake. To err is...human. Anyways, how is your brother liking Hogwarts?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I can tell he's excited. He's like a five-year-old, occasionally. It was written all over his face in class earlier." Hermione replied with a grin. "Did I miss lunch?" She asked, turning to Draco.

"It's actually starting now. You can try heading there." He replied, throwing his finished apple core in the wastebasket. She nodded lightly as Minerva stood and left, saying she had to look over some of Arys's paperwork. Hermione slid out of the bed, and took the dreaded cloak off. It was suffocating her. She also took off the sweater she had on. With an annoyed sigh, she headed out of the hospital wing, followed by Draco. She headed to the dorms and quickly changed into a red tank-top, a black sweatshirt and a pair of cloth-like jeans. As she was pulling on her Vans, a popular type of muggle shoe, Draco gave her a funny look.

"If I'm going to spend more than eight hours in that bed, Malfoy, I'm going to be comfortable." Was all she said before heading to the Great Hall. As soon as the oak doors were open, all heads turned to her. That was the second time that had happened today. With a roll of her eyes, she went and sat next to Arys, who was poking Luna and begging her for her plate of roast beef. Hermione took only some baby carrots and chewed on them. When dessert came, she grabbed a handful of strawberries and stood up.

"Where you goin', sis?" Arys asked.

"I have to go back to the Hospital Wing." She said with a small smile.

"You barely ate anything, 'Mione. Here." Harry said, handing her a small plate with a piece of warm apple pie on it. The smell wafting off of it was making her stomach lurch.

"Yeah, he's right. Here, take this too." Ron said, shoving a plate of what looked like five different types of dessert smashed into one. Dropping whatever she had, her hands flew up to cover her mouth as bile rushed up her throat. Arys was by her side instantly, with Draco following behind shortly. On the way to the Hospital Wing, he conjured a bucket for if she threw up. Just as they had settled her down into her bed, she tore the bucket away from Draco's hands and threw up in it. She sat it down next to the bed and snuggled up under the blankets, her brother and roommate watching over her.

******Poor Hurt!Hermione. Not fun. And you won't believe the number of times I searched 'symptoms of concussions' on Google. My mom was like, "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" And I'm just like.. "I am the god of cake." (Yes, I do say weird things, but hey, I'm me.) See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**That 'God of Cake' quote comes from a webcomic my English teacher showed me called 'Hyperbole and a Half'. If you are an internet addict (like me), the meme "CLEAN ALL THE THINGS!" and "EAT ALL THE FOOD!" comes from one of the comics on that website.**

**hyperboleandahalf . blogspot . com**

**Enjoy!**

_**Human?, Chapter Three.**_

Hermione awoke with a groan and a smack of her lips. She surveyed her dim surroundings and took a glance at her watch, seeing it was five in the morning. _Classes start at nine! _She thought with an audible yelp. Draco jumped up inelegantly, his wand drawn. As he saw Hermione on the other side of the bed, he lowered the stick and put it back in his robes.

"Merlin, Granger. Wake up quieter next time." He said, rubbing his head.

"Hush, Malfoy. Are you going back to the dormitory?" She asked. Draco looked shocked that she just told him to _hush_. He gave her a nod.

"Alright then, let's go." Hermione finished, grabbing his wrist and heading to the dormitory. She was _not _walking through the dim castle alone. When they got there, she collapsed onto the couch with a huff and summoned a duvet and a pillow. She then slowly got up and made herself some hot cocoa, and grabbed some books. She doubted she would be able to go to sleep after this, since she was high on sugar and potions. She snuggled under the blanket and started reading by wand-light.

A couple of hours later, Hermione had drunk three cocoas and went through three books. Rain was pouring down, a few flashes of lightning had appeared, and there was obvious thunder. A small yelp was heard from Draco's room, and with an amused chuckle, the witch climbed from under her blanket and walked over to Draco's door and knocked on it. There was some moving around and the door opened to reveal a frantic Draco.

"WhatdoyouwantGranger?" He asked in one sentence.

"Firstly, slow down. Secondly, I just wanted to ask if you were okay. You yelped like a puppy just now." Hermione replied.

"I did _not._" Draco said incredulously.

"You yelped like a lost puppy, Malfoy. Is everything alright?" She asked, now leaning against the door frame.

"I'm fine, Granger." He said, just as a loud bang of thunder and lightning happened, and he jumped up. "Okay, I'll admit, I'm not fine, but you're not doing anything about it." The boy huffed. With a toothy grin, Hermione straightened herself.

"Malfoy, over the summer we agreed to get past our prejudices and try to become whatever version of friends this is. So, you're going to tell me, is it the lightning, or the storm?" She asked.

"Gr_aaaaa_nger." Draco drawled.

"I was just asking." Hermione said with a pout.

"It's storms in general." He told her reluctantly. "I can't stand them."

"Come on. I demand we talk about this." She said, pointing to the couch. With a shake of his head, Draco pointed at the fort he had constructed in his room.

"If we're going to talk about my feelings, we're going to do it in the fort." Was all he said. With a shrug, Hermione followed him into the fort. He had conjured chairs and stools to make the outside (which was just a bunch of quilts and blankets on top of each other) and used an enlargement charm on the inside, which was covered in pillows, and had snacks and books scattered about. Draco settled in a nook and turned to Hermione.

"When I was younger, storms meant Dark Magic. And Dark Magic meant Voldemort. And young Draco did _not _like Voldemort. Yeah, I get I was like, ten, but I still hated that bloody.._thing_." Draco muttered. Hermione tilted her head to the side as he flinched, due to the lightning filtering through some of the small holes in the fort.

"So, when it storms, you think of Voldemort? Or is it like, how Voldemort affected your parents?" She asked, snatching up a box of Flavoured Beans and popping one in her mouth.

"It's just the sudden change in my parents. Like - why are you making that face!?" Draco said with a subtle snort, as he saw Hermione's face scrunch together.

"My Merlin. I'm going to vomit." Hermione said, spitting the jelly bean into a discarded wrapper and shot a stream of water into her mouth with her wand.

"What flavour was it?" The boy asked slyly, raising a brow.

"Envelope glue!" The witch replied, a visible shudder going through her. Draco laughed at her before eating one of the beans himself.

"Mm, lemons." Was all he said. Hermione punched him in the arm before eating another bean, spitting it out as soon as her mouth closed.

"God dammit! Soap!" She hissed. Draco ate another one and grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Marshmallows." He said.

"I'm through. I'm through with you and these dreaded beans." Hermione pouted, as she looked at her watch. "Malfoy, it's 7:50. We have ten minutes to get to breakfast." She finished, looking out of the flap of the fort. It had gotten lighter outside, but it was still raining. Hermione climbed out of the fort and headed to her room. She grabbed her shirt, skirt, socks and shoes. She _really _didn't feel like wearing that cloak around. She went into the bathroom at 7:51 and came out at 7:55, which was some type of record for her. She walked out of the bathroom, steam rolling out behind her, and sat on the couch. She was rolling up her grey socks when a loud bang was heard from outside. Draco stumbled out of the bathroom, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Hermione ran to the portrait hole with disheveled, dripping hair and one sock on. She pushed the portrait and sighed.

Harry, Ginny and Ron were standing face to face with Pansy, Astoria and Blaise, with Theodore Nott and Arys standing to the side awkwardly. They gave Hermione slight waves and she giggled. The sound made everyone turn to her.

"Well then. Seems like you two had an enjoyable night." Ron said dryly.

"As if!" Pansy screeched.

"She's not even fully dressed, and looks like she just woke up!" Astoria hissed.

"The damn woman didn't get an ounce of sleep!" Draco seethed. "She was too busy eating sweets and reading and being hopped up on sugar!"

"And who was the one sounding like a puppy last night, hm!?" Hermione accused, turning around and pointing at Draco.

"Someone please clarify what's going on!" Theo whined, walking up to all of them.

"I was reading books all night and Draco was making annoying noises in the next room?" Hermione said quizzically, propping her hand on her hip. The groups nodded, and she just rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch. She slipped her other sock on and put her shoes on. Summoning her satchel and a few books, she stepped out of the portrait hole and glared at everyone.

"If the rest of the eighth years have eaten everything, I will Jelly-Leg each and everyone one of you. And that includes you two." Hermione said through gritted teeth, pointing at Harmonia and Drake. They pouted and faded into the trees. Hermione turned on her heel and headed off to the Great Hall. Blaise and his friends were about to follow when they realised Draco was still naked.

"Hurry up then, mate!" Blaise yelled.

_**Xo{but I'm only human.}oX**_

Hermione stood up to head to class with a handful of fruits in her hands. Draco's 'clique' had just came downstairs as everyone was leaving. With a loud curse coming from Draco, Hermione smirked at them.

"I should deduct points." She said. Draco saw her and ran over to her desperately.

"Granger, I don't care whatever it is, just give me some of it." He begged. With a snort, Hermione handed him two strawberries and some blueberries.

"You're infuriating." He said.

"I know." She replied, as they all walked to the House Unification class together, a few insults being thrown around.

"Why is this the only class we have everyday?" Astoria pondered, tapping her chin.

"Because they want us to experience this crap everyday so we can 'bond'." Draco supplied, stepping into the classroom.

"And it seems you're doing a very good job of it." Stefani said, a catlike grin on her face. Instead of wizard robes, she was wearing a white blouse with some charcoal coloured dress pants, and a pair of black flats. She was perched on her desk, her legs crossed. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was using her wand to write on the board.

"Scavenger Hunt Field Trip?" Hermione asked, her head tilting in its familiar position.

"That's right, Ms. Granger. We're taking a trip to the muggle world, where you'll find the things on these lists." She said, handing them out. "We will be eating lunch there, and returning to the castle. Luckily, there is a muggle-born in each group, so money won't be a problem." She asked, turning to Hermione, who nodded.

"We'll be buying these items?" Draco asked, pointing to the words 'New tube of toothpaste'. Stefani nodded, and then bade everyone to follow her to the Hogwarts perimeter. When they got there, she turned to them.

"Show of hands, who has mastered apparition yet?" She asked, her brow raised. Hermione, Draco, Harry, and many others raised their hands. A laugh came from Hermione because she remembered Ron couldn't apparate yet.

"Well then, it seems that only some of you haven't. We'll be apparating to the Leaky Cauldron. I trust you know where this is. Mr. Malfoy, take Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, take Ms. Parkinson." Stefani finished.

"I am _not_ apparating with Granger! She splinched herself apparating to King's Cross!" Pansy said defiantly.

"I'm not a big fan of apparating with Malfoy or Hermione. I mean, she made me splinch." Ron mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ronald. We were being shot at with spells that could kill us, and you expected me to be able to do side-apparition?" Hermione asked, her arms crossed. "And, Parkinson, it was a finger. A _finger_." She finished, showing Pansy her slightly deformed ring finger, that still needed time to heal.

"So? What if it's my thumb? Fingers are needed." Pansy replied.

"Pansy, Essence of Dittany can heal flesh wounds. That was I used on Granger. Now, can we leave? I can apparate them both, since the Golden Girl apparently isn't so golden anymore." Draco said with a smirk. With a huff, Hermione spun on her heel and left them all. Everyone else followed shortly, after deciding who Ron would apparate with. They found Hermione sitting on a bar stool, talking to Tom, the landlord. He had just handed her a bag of chocolate frogs and was bidding her farewell. When she turned around, Stefani had a shocked look on her face.

"You musn't take candy from strangers, Ms. Granger. You'd never know their intentions." She said, snatching the candy from Hermione. _Merlin, does this woman have mood swings, or _what_? _Hermione thought.

"Professor, if someone had harmful intentions towards me, I'd be able to handle it." She said, taking her Chocolate Frogs back. "Also, that's Tom. He's been the landlord here even before Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. I've known him for seven years, he can be trusted." She finished, pushing open the front door and stepping into the muggle street. Stefani stood in front of them and cleared her throat.

"You all have until 12:30 to find these items. That means three hours and thirty minutes. Here is your money, now go!" She said, after handing out almost £100 in plastic bags. Hermione turned to Draco, who had a bored look on his face.

"We can easily get half of this stuff from the stores next to the Cauldron. A pen with a logo, a book about animals.." Hermione trailed off.

"Or we could just go to the big store that promises they have everything you could dream of." Draco said dryly.

"But we'll save more money by going to smaller shops." Hermione retorted. Draco contemplated this, and then nodded. They turned to the building to the left, Quinto Bookshop. They pushed open the door, and the smell of old books comforted Hermione. She looked down at the list and nodded.

"We need the book on animals, and an old book that's...in _French_!?" Hermione exclaimed quietly. An attendant heard her, and immediately helped her out. Soon, they had a relatively new book about horses, and a French book titled 'La Cuisine Morderne'. They paid for them, and headed to the building on the other side of the Leaky Cauldron.

"This woman looks like she'll be a hassle." Draco said, pushing open the door. A chirpy young woman grinned and twisted a lock of her bleached blond hair around her finger.

"Hello! Are you interested in buying or renting a house?" She asked. Draco left Hermione at the door and leaned over the counter.

"Actually, I just really need one of your pens. My wife needs to write a check for her Sonographer, or he won't tell us if she's having a girl or a boy. And she's been so forgetful lately." He said smoothly, not even obvious he was lying. The girl looked skeptical until Hermione stood next to Draco and pointed to her head.

"You know me, honey, always leaving the iron on. I mean, I don't..did I..? Oh my, I think we need to get back to the house.." Hermione said in a lighter voice than usual.

"Very funny you two, but, if you're married, where are your wedding rings? And you're supposed to have a bump if you're around four weeks." The blond said haughtily. Draco muttered something under his breath, and Hermione felt a cool band wrap around her ring finger.

"Listen, little girl. My wedding band is _right here_. And by the way, you can see the bump if I took my shirt off." Hermione said stonily, snatching up the very nice ink pen that was in the girl's hand and turning away. As she headed to the door, she turned back to the people standing at the desk.

"Let's go, _honey_." She said dryly. Draco snapped out of his reviere and followed her out. Once they were outside, Draco had to clap for her. Very slowly and very loudly, though.

"Nice show, Granger." He said, but Hermione only rolled her eyes at him.

"We need to hail a taxi to get to Asda. Shouldn't take long, and it's only 9:11." She said, and let out a whistle, stopping a nearby taxi. They climbed in and she told the driver to take them to the nearest Asda.

"What's Asda?" Draco asked her, and Hermione had to stifle a laugh. She'd forgotten that Draco wasn't exposed to these things.

"Asda's a superstore, basically. They have food, clothes, decorations, like you said earlier, 'everything you could dream of'." She responded. She pulled up the partition between the front of the car and the back, then muttered a spell under her breath to make her skirt turn into a pair of dark grey jeans, and her blouse became a bit more casual. She took her tie off and transformed it into a scarf, and wrapped it around her neck. She looked over at Draco, and changed his shirt and tie. He narrowed his eyes at her and changed his shirt into a simple grey one. He changed his slacks into black jeans, as well. And he looked smug about it.

"Trying to make me look uptight isn't very nice, Granger." Was all he said.

"Like you aren't already?" Hermione asked with a scoff.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked with mock hurt.

"Didn't you freak out about getting blood on your cloak when I punched you in third year? Malfoy, you're uptight and hostile, admit it." She replied.

"I am _not_! And who told you that?" Draco asked, his brow furrowing.

"Crabbe didn't think very highly of you in third year. 'That stupid prat was goin' on about how he'd get blood on 'is cloak. Not like his nose was broke or nothin'.', is what I belive he said." Hermione said with a smirk that would make Lucius Malfoy proud. Draco just made a _very _outraged face and left the taxi. Hermione paid for fare and climbed out behind him. She looked down on the list, and figured the rest of the Hogwarts students were here, seeing as these things could be found here. She found Draco accepting a free sample of some pastry from a redhead with freckles. Hermione walked up to them and grinned.

"You look like my friend Ginny. She's a model." Hermione said, which prompted the girl to thank her for the compliment, but make Draco almost choke on his cake. She _did _look like Ginny. Hermione took a sample and walked away, grabbing the back of Draco's shirt to make him walk. He seemed frozen.

"You had to ruin my moment, didn't you?" He asked in a hollow voice.

"Of course!" She said in a sugary-sweet tone, grabbing a cart. He straightened up and walked alongside her, spotting the tube of toothpaste they needed. He grabbed the one the looked the priciest, and Hermione smacked his hand.

"What was that for, you insane woman!?" He roared, attracting the attention of the nosy people in the aisles.

"You get the cheapest kind! See, you get two for five here, that also means I'll have some for school, too." Hermione said, grabbing the double back and putting it into the cart. They set off, and by the time they finished, it was only 10:00. They made it back to the Leaky Cauldron and found Stefani talking to Tom.

"And I thought he was dangerous.." Hermione whispered, which caught the professor's attention.

"Why are you two here?" She asked, scratching her chin.

"We're finished." Draco said, dumping the Asda bags at her feet. Stefani looked through them and her mouth set in a thin line.

"Well, you two have two hours to do something. Go change each other's lives or something. You can go to Diagon Alley." She suggested. A spark appeared in Hermione's eyes as she looked from Stefani to Draco.

"I have a better idea." She whispered.

**So. I think I'm going to write a series of outtakes about Hermione's life and her 'relationship' with Draco. Thanks to a review I got, I suppose I didn't explain the relationship between Arys, Hermione, and her unknown 'parents' enough, though I feel I had. Hermione's vampire parents didn't actually give birth to her, but I'll get to that later. I'll start another story on their outtakes when I get the chance. xox**


End file.
